1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration applying structure detecting device, which can detect a vibration applying structure formed on a roadway, and a vehicle control device equipped with such a vibration applying structure detecting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, technology is known as a technology for detecting when vehicle wheels contact rumble strips as a vibration applying structure. The rumble strips are bumps and dips provided on the road surface along the travel lane at the edge of the travel lane. The amplitude and frequency of the vibration input into the vehicle are detected. Based on that amplitude and frequency of vibration, when it is determined that the wheels of that vehicle are contacting rumble strips, that information is reported to the driver.
However, vibration caused by bumps and dips on a road surface other than rumble strips is also input into a travelling vehicle. As a result, the vibration caused by bumps and dips other than rumble strips may be erroneously detected as vibration caused by rumble strips.